Rugrats: Grow up
by Luvya
Summary: Chapter 14: The gang says a tearful goodbye to a friend Complete!
1. Tommy and Phils POV

Rugrats- Grow Up

Rugrats- Grow Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats and never will

Authors Note: The ages are:

Tommy Pickles- 14

Kimi (don't know her last name)– 14

Chuckie Finster- 15

Lil Deville- 14

Phil Deville- 14

Angelica Pickles- 16

Suzy Carmikal- 16

Dil Pickles- 13 

Part 1

Tommy's POV

"DIL CAN YOU GET THE PHONE?" I yelled up the stairs. The phone stopped ringing I then assumed that my little brother Dil had picked up the phone. I guess you would like to know who I am right? I'm Tommy Pickles, I'm Fourteen years old and just about to start high school, I have a little brother called Dil and he's thirteen. 

"TOMMY IT'S PHIL." I ran over to answer the phone. 

"Yo Phil WASSUP?" I asked causally. 

"Hey Tommy, Just wondering if you're going to the Chukie's Birthday party?" My best friend Chukie was turning 16 next week and he was throwing a big party too celebrate "Of course I mean he is my best friend and all.." I said trailing off 

"Yeah well I know Lilly, Kimi, Suzy and Angelica are all coming is Dil gonna be there?" 

"I'm not sure yet I'll just ask." I put my hand over the phone and yelled up stairs. 

"HEY DIL YOU GOING TO CHUCKIES BIRTHDAY PARTY?" "Hey Tommy you don't have to yell so loud." I heard Phil say over the phone. "Sorry Man" 

"YEAH I AM" Dil yelled back to me. "Yeah he is" "I know, I heard, Man you Pickles have loud voices" I shrugged and then remembered that Phil couldn't see me on the phone "Yeah well we must of picked that up from Angelica…" "Yeah well at least you didn't pick up all of Angelica's traits, like Lilly has" I then heard a groan from Phil and decided that Lilly had punched Phil on the side, Lilly Deville had become one of Angelica's closest friends and therefore had picked up some of Angelica's traits…

Phil's POV

"Hey Tommy, Man I've got to go" I said over the phone Lilly had a mean punch and my side was hurting now. Probably from spending so much time with Angelica. 

"Yeah okay Phil I'll seeya in school tomorrow" I groaned out loud everyone who knows me well knows I hated school. 

"Yeah Man I'll seeya in school I can't wait till the weekend" I heard Tommy laugh. 

"All right bye" I heard Tommy hang up the phone then I put the phone back on the hook. 

"Hey Lilly what are you doing?" I asked. My Twin sister Lillian who used to go by Lil decided that Lilly sounded more grown up then Lil. 

"I'm practicing for my Jazz lesson" Lilly had taken up Jazz ballet when Angelica did and that was how they had become friends. I looked at my twin and smiled. We looked nothing alike now; while I now had Short hair and was wearing ivory cargos and a navy blue tee shirt, Lilly had long brown hair with red streaks, which she had put up in a bun and was tall and slim. She had on a black leotard and pink ballet slippers. 

"Angelica is giving me a ride the Jazz lesson and then where going to the mall with Suzy" Lilly continued. Just then the doorbell chimed, "That will be her now" Lilly got up from her position and grabbed her bag as I answered the door 

"Hey Phil, is Lilly there?" Angelica asked. Angelica now had long blonde hair almost as long as my sister's hair and wore a purple leotard with pink slippers and had her hair tied up in a bun as well. "Yeah she's just coming," I answered. 

"I'm right here" I jumped a little bit, once again Lilly had came up from behind me and I hated it when she did that. "Alright lets go seeya at school Phil" "Later Philip" I scowled at my sister, I hated that name and she knew it. "All right Lillian" Lilly just smiled and closed the door. 

To be continued


	2. Lilly and Angelica's POV

Rugrats- Grow Up

Rugrats- Grow Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats and never will

Part 2

Lilly's POV

"Move to the beat… Move to the beat" I let my self relax, Jazz was a way that I let my self wined down, like Tommy with Football, Phil with Basketball, Suzy with singing, Chuckie with Soccer, Kimi with Cheerleading and Angelica with acting. 

"Hey Lilly…" Angelica whispered to me. 

"Yeah?" I replied keeping my eyes on the teacher.

"You got Chuckie's birthday present yet?" 

"Nope what are you getting him?" I asked her.

"Probably a set of Tennis balls"

"That's a good idea I might get him a new soccer ball" That was probably a good choice for Chuckie, Chuckie had changed a lot growing up he wasn't the scared little kid he had been. He now played Soccer and Tennis and was good at both of them. "Angelica Pickles, Lillian Deville do you have anything to share with the class?" 

"No miss..."

"No miss..." we both said at once. 

"Alright then get back to dancing and concentrate." We stayed quite after that. I let my self relax again; I let my mind go with the music as my favourite dance music came on.

Angelica's POV

I looked over at Lilly Deville. If you had asked me 13 years ago if she would become my friend I would of laughed in your face but Lilly had changed a lot growing up and we started to become friends when she joined my Jazz class. 

"Class is over"Miss Jackson our Jazz teacher interrupted my thoughts, Lilly and I grabbed our dance bags and headed to the changing room. I threw on some dark blue jeans, a light yellow baby-t shirt and my jean jacket and pulled my hair out of its bun and let it flow freely on my shoulders. Then I looked over at Lilly and smiled she had almost the same out fit as me… but she had a light pink baby t shirt and had her hair tied up in a high pony tail. 

"You ready to go meet Suzy?" she asked me.

"Yeah lets go"

To be continued….. 


	3. Suzy's and Chuckies POV

Rugrats -Grow up

Part 3

Suzy's Pov 

I meet up with Kimi (Lilly and Angelica didn't know she was coming..) at I Scream… the Ice Cream store 

"So how excited is Chuckie?" I asked her

"Extremely excited, sometimes I wish he was still the quite Chuckie he was while we where growing up."

"You mean the push over Chuckie?" Angelica said as she sat down with Lilly.

"Well not quite… I just Oh I don't know…" Kimi said. 

" Kimi, Chuckie changed we couldn't help that but he would still stand by you in an second, just like Phil would with me" Lilly said 

"And Tommy would for Dil." Angelica added 

"Anyway Hi you guys…" Lilly said sheepishly.

"Hi"

"Hi how was Jazz?"

"Great!" Lilly's face turned happy like she always did when anyone mentioned her Jazz class. 

"How was singing?" Angelica asked me.

"Awesome! Your Dad's asked me to sing at Chuckie's birthday party Kimi," I told her

"Great! Chuckie should be happy he was totally worried about the entertainment, although he is going to be having _Flame_ as well" Kimi told us.

"_Flame's _the coolest band" Angelica said, "I was going to have them for my birthday party but it looks like Chuckie beat me to it" I couldn't get my voice to work.  
"You mean I'm going to be singing with _flame?_" I asked

"Not completely, I'm not sure how long _Flame's_ going to be there for, but seeing as Danny is the lead singer of Flame and Chuckie's second best friend (after Tommy of course) Chuckie got them for half price…." Kimi explained.

"Oh okay" It was getting easier to talk. I had, had a crush on Danny Davidson for the past year and now that I was going to be singing with him on Chuckie's birthday it looked like I had my work cut out for me.

Chuckie's POV 

"Chuckie calm down" Tommy said over the phone. I couldn't help my self my birthday was going to be the first bash of the year and it had to be JUST right, even though as a guy I shouldn't have to worry about these things Kimi's been pressuring me to have the party absolutely perfect for my birthday and now it looks like it might just happen! 

"Okay, I'm calm…. I'm calm…" I said just to make sure I was (which was a down right lie but oh well…) 

"I still can't believe you got FLAME to play for your birthday…" Tommy said. 

"I know… but at least I ASKED them instead of what the old me would of done and NOT ASKED but the old me wouldn't even of become friends with Dave… which probably made the deal with flame even better."

"Chuckie your acting like Kimi…" Tommy warned me.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. If I was acting like Kimi I was in SERIOUS trouble.

"Did I tell you Dad got Suzy to sing for my birthday?" I asked Tommy.

"Yeah about Half a million times" Tommy joked, he then paused.

"Did I tell you that Angelica told me that Samantha Shane was coming?" Tommy asked.  My eyes widened I had a crush on Samantha since I first met her in Junior High.  

"I take it I didn't then" Tommy said as I came back down to earth.

"Uh… no you didn't" 

"CHUCKIE GET OF THE PHONE!" My dad yelled at me.

"Hey Tommy? I gotta go"

"I know I heard…"

"Cya tomorrow…"

"Bye…" 

I hung up the phone and went into my room.

To be continued…


	4. Kimi's POV

Rugrats: Grow up

Part 4

~*Kimi's POV~*

I looked deeply into his eyes and he looked into mine. I was delighted that I had finally had the courage to tell him how really felt and he had admitted that he loved me to. He started to something but I couldn't hear him, or rather wouldn't hear him, as I was afraid that he would break my heart. He then bent down on one knee and I finally decided that I should listen to him.

"As I've known you since I was a baby I am sure that we are sole mates. I know we've been going out for only six months but Kimi Finister will you marry me?" I was shocked what ever I was expecting; it wasn't this. I nodded and he picked me up and twirled me around and kissed me in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Kimi"

"I love you too Phillip" He smiled and gave me another kiss just as long as the second one. He then opened his mouth again.

"Kimi… wake up…" I moaned slightly and snuggle back down in my bed. 

"Come on Kimi we gotta get going… school starts in an hour" I sighed.

"Alright I'm moving," I told my brother. Chuckie smiled.

"Dreaming about Phil again?" He teased me. I felt my face getting hot. 

"No… I don't like him" I stuttered 

"Sure you don't" Chuckie grinned.

"When's Tommy coming to pick us up?" I asked changing the subject.

"In about half an hour"

"WHAT????" I yelled bolting upright.

"Well I tried to wake you earlier but you wouldn't wake up" Chuckie said.

"Fine" I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom having a quick shower and then threw on my pink tee shirt and jeans. I then put my hair up in a high ponytail and put in my silver hoop earrings. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Hi darling." My mum said giving me a hug. I grabbed 2 piece of toast just as a car horn tooted. 

"Come on Kimi we gotta go." Chuckie told me.

"Alright" I gave my mum a good-bye kiss and walked out the door with Chuckie.

To be continued….


	5. Dates Dates DATES! (no one's POV)

Rugrats: Grow Up

Part 5

"Hey Chuckie, Tommy" Phil said as he joined his two friends. 

"Hey"

"How come your late?" Tommy asked looking at his watch.

"Lilly _forgot_ to wake me up" Tommy and Chuckie both laughed. 

"Anyway how's your party coming along?" Phil asked Chuckie changing the subject.

"Great Dad got Suzie to sing as well as flame… we've got most of the food and drinks, also almost everyone's replied… Including Samantha" Chuckie smiled at the name.

"Cool" 

"So what ya gonna get me?" Chuckie asked Tommy and Phil laughed. 

"Your gonna have to wait and see" Tommy said to his best friend.  
"Yeah your gonna have to wait and see" Phil agreed. Suddenly the bell rang. 

"Oh I gotta go get my stuff out of my locker… I'll see you guys there…" Chuckie said and jogged off.

"So what are you gonna get him?" Phil asked.

"I have no idea…. You?"

"Me neither…."

~*^*~

"Hey Chuckie cant wait till the party…" 

"Chuckie my main man…  this is going to be the bomb" Chuckie smiled. When he was younger he wouldn't have liked all the attention that he was getting from his party but now he was didn't mind it as much. He pulled out his textbooks from his locker and walked back to his next class. 

"Hey Chuckie…" Chuckie's heart went all mushy. He knew that voice.

"Hey Samantha…" 

"What class have you got?"

"Accounting you?"

"Maths…"

"That's next to door to each other isn't it?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah…" 

"Do you want to walk to class together?" 

"Yeah okay…" The walked the rest of the way to class together.

"Do you want to ah… do something tonight?" Samantha asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…." Chuckie smiled at Samantha.

"Well I better go to class…" Samantha started…

"Me too…"

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"You can count on it" They both opened the door and went in. Chuckie smiled as he sat down. 

"Hey Chuckester! What's got you in a good mood?" Danny asked his friend.

"Samantha just asked me out" Chuckie said quietly, so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"That's great!" Danny smiled at Chuckie. Danny was happy for his friend; he knew that Chuckie had, had a crush on Samantha since Junior High, what he didn't know was that Samantha liked Chuckie as well.

~^*^~

_I can't believe that Sam finally asked Chuckie out _

_Kimi_

It was second period and news had gotten out that Samantha had asked Chuckie out (FINALLY) Lilly smiled at Kimi's note. Lilly had suspected that Samantha had liked Chuckie for quite a while (she had already known that Chuckie liked Samantha for ages!)

Its not THAT surprising, and It was bound to happen sooner or later now if you just asked my brother out you four could have a double date…. 

-Lilly

Lilly looked over to see that Kimi was slightly blushing and writing a note quickly.

I DON'T like PHIL!!!!!!!!! And shouldn't it be if you just asked TOMMY out you 2 could have a double date!

K

Lilly felt her face get hot and she knew that she was blushing. She decided to avoid the topic by simply not answering the note. She then sighed as another note found its way to her desk.

Lilly do you ah… want to ah… go out with me tonight?

Tommy

Lilly felt like jumping for joy, her wish had finally been granted she turned to the back of the room where Tommy was sitting. She nodded slightly and she saw Tommy's face get slightly hot.

~*^*~

Tommy felt like on cloud nine, Lilly had said yes to him. Chuckie surprisingly enough had given him enough courage to ask Lilly out and she had actually said **yes** to him. He couldn't really believe it, but he didn't feel like raising any questions. 

"Tommy, earth to Tommy" Chuckie's voice called distracting him from his trance.

"Huh?" Was all Tommy could say.

"The periods ended… and a curtain someone is coming over…" Chuckie said Tommy finally looked up and spotted Lilly heading his way.

"H.. Hi" He stuttered.

"Hi" She said shyly back.

"Uh… I think I'll leave you two alone…" Chuckie wisely said and left the two alone.

"Uh I just wanted to say… well… make it official… yes I would love to go out with you tonight" Tommy's heart jumped for joy, it wasn't a prank or anything Lilly Deville actually **had** said yes to him, unless…

"Your not Phil are you?" Tommy asked just making sure.

"Of **course** not" Lilly replied.

"Just checking, anyway do you want to go see a movie or something?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, how about 10 things I hate about you?" Lilly suggested, Tommy nodded he wouldn't care where he was going just as long as she was going with her.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" he finally found his voice.

"Great well I'll see you there" Tommy smiled as she walked off. He then realised he was going to be late for his own class.

"You know Phil's gonna kill you?" Chuckie said as they rushed to there next class.

"Yeah well he knows you'll kill him if he ever gets the guts to ask Kimi out" Tommy responded.

"Alright so what took you guys so long?" Phil asked as they reached the door to their English period.

"Tommy finalising his date plans for tonight" Chuckie answered.

"What **both** of you have dates tonight? What am I going to do?" Phil asked.

"You could always ask out Kimi" Chuckie suggested.

"Once and for all **I DON'T LIKE KIMI!**" Phil half shouted, unfortunately for him the whole class heard it and so did one certain person.

"Kimi wait!" Chuckie yelled as she rushed past her brother, "You know I'm going to kill you for this Deville" He said simply as he chased after her.

To be continued…


	6. More Dates

Rugrats: Grow up

Part 6

"You mean… she likes me?" Phil asked a couple of hours later at Tommy's house.

"Yes PHILIP she does, god you can be so insensitive at times" Lilly replied.

"He's a guy" Angelica, Sam, and Suzi said at the same time.

"HEY!" Tommy, Timmy and Dil all shouted in response. The whole group was there apart from Chuckie and Kimi. 

"Guys… I know this is a little off the subject but does anyone remember the day you 4 first went to the dry cleaners?" Timmy asked turning to Lilly, Tommy, Phil and Dil. Angelica groaned and Dil shook his head.

"PLEASE don't remind me" 

"I was only about 6 months at the time" Dil pointed out. The other 3 started banging their heads on the table. Then Tommy turned to Angelica.

"I can't believe KIMI looked up to you" that caused Phil to groan and Angelica to punch Tommy.

"Ow" Tommy said rubbing his shoulder, "The things I put up with, and from my own family too"

"You know Phil your going to knock you out if ya keep doing that"

"GOOD" Everyone turned to see Chuckie with murder in his eyes.

"Oh, oh…" Tommy muttered, he had seen this look once before and that was when he had accidentally busted his tennis racket (Chuckie prised his sports more than anything in the world… apart from Samantha and Kimi)

"Deville get your butt over here" Phil shot a look of fear to everyone in the group.

"Chuckie hun, you don't want to do this" 

"Chuckie come on Phil's one of your best friends…after me of course"

"No he hurt my little sister, and no ones going to stop me"

"I… hurt her?" Phil then started banging his head on the table AGAIN. 

"She's crying her eyes out thanks to you" Phil then got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Phil where are you going?" Lilly immediately asked 

"Out… I'll be home before tea"

"Alright"

"Uh… guys… I hate to say this but I have to go… I'll see you at 7?" Lilly asked Tommy. She then turned and left the room.

"Yeah… see… you…" Tommy stuttered.

"Oh is our little Tommy growing up?" Angelica teased

"Shut up"

~*^*~ 

"Kimi?" Kimi turned to look and see Phil standing at the doorway of her room. The look of her face made his heart break, he hated himself that he made her look like this.

"Go away" Kimi responded.

"Look Kimi I want to talk to you and I wont leave until I have" 

"Fine then talk" Kimi said stonily.

"Kimi, look I was lying when I said I didn't like you, the fact is that I love you, I have ever since we where like 2… I was just denying my feelings when I said I didn't. (Plus the fact I thought Chuckie would kill me if I did)" Kimi had to laugh at that bit, and Phil smiled "Anyway Kimberly Watabi-Finister would you go out with me tonight?" Kimi nodded unable to trust her voice. Phil smiled and picked her up and hugged her making Kimi laugh.

"You know you sounded like Tommy with that speech." That made Phil groan.

"I've been hanging around Tommy too long…" Suddenly Phil remembered something. "TOMMY'S GOING OUT WITH LILLY??? I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled.

"Relax Phil its only one date"

"But that's like breaking the sole guys code, never date your friends sister"

"Your going out with me" Kimi pointed out.

"Very true… where do you want to go tonight?"

"Well how about the movies?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah sure… 10 things I hate about you?"

"Yeah okay, I'll pick you up at 6:30?" 

"Alright"

"See you then…" Phil started to walk out the door when he ran into Chuckie.

"Deville what are you doing here?"

"Making amends with Kimi, where going out at 6:30 bye" Phil ran out the front door.

"Chuckie don't kill him" Kimi had followed Phil down the stairs.

"Why not?"

"Because I just managed to convince him not to kill Tommy for going out with Lilly."

"But he…"

"Broke the sole guys code I know, I know… and if you don't want me to tell Samantha's brother that your going out with her tonight you wont kill Phil"

"Alright… Alright" Chuckie grumbled, "How did you mange to become so cunning?"

"One word" Chuckie sighed.

"I know who your going to say so there's no need to say it"

"But…"

"Kimi" Chuckie said warningly.

"Alright, alright"

~*^*~

"Oh god what do I tell Mum and Dad?" Tommy muttered to himself. He could just picture Stew and Didi's reactions now.

_"Oh my little baby's growing up! I've got to get a picture!" _Yes that would be his mother's reaction but what about his fathers?

_"Ahh your taking after your old man sport, I was a lady's man myself growing up" _Tommy sighed, maybe he could get out without telling his parents… then again maybe not… 

"So you figured out how to tell them yet?" Dil asked.

"Uh…."

"Guess that's a no, ya know I could tell them for you…" Dil offered.

"What do you want out of it?" Tommy immediately asked. 

"What makes you think I want anything out of it?"

"Simple, you're a pickles, and my little brother, therefore you want something out of it" Dil sighed.

"Fine, I want to borrow 50 bucks"

"No" Tommy said instantly. 

"Oh come on, I wanna ask Sarah out on a date and I can't if I have no money"

"Why don't you SAVE it?" Tommy asked.

"Because what's the point of saving money if your just going spend it anyway?" (A/N: That's my rule anyway) 

"You'll have more money to spend once you've saved it" Tommy suggested.

"Oh come on PLEASE?"

"No"

"I'll do all your chores for you"

"No"

"I'll tell mum about the thing under your bed" Tommy instantly reddened.

"Okay you can have 30"

"40"

"35" 

"Alright" Dil gave in.

"I still expect you to do all my chores for me"

"WHAT?"

"It's part of the agreement." Tommy said simply.

"Alright… what are you going to tell Mum?"

"Tell me what?" Didi asked her son.

"Uh…"

To be continued….

**Next Chapter:**

"LILLY!!!!!!!!!" Phil ran up to her and gave his sister a big hug.

"Phil I can't find Tommy!"

"He's still in there?"

"Oh god…" Kimi spoke for the first time.

"Sam, wake up! Come on!" Chuckie yelled out trying to get Samantha to wake up.

"Timmy" Angelica called weakly.

"Oh god Angel…" Timmy cried running over the rubble.

  
  



	7. Calm before the storm

Rugrats: Grow Up

Part 7

"Tell me what?" Didi repeated again when Tommy wouldn't answer. 

"Tommy's going out with Lilly" Dil said in a teasing tone.

"DIL!!!!!!!!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh… my little baby's growing up" Didi gushed. Tommy groaned. _I was right._ He thought to himself.

"Mum I'm fourteen and a half, I'm not exactly a baby and DIL'S younger than me" Tommy pointed out before shooing them out of his room, "I have to get changed." Tommy said as Didi started to protest. Instead of getting changed Tommy went online to check his emails.

"You've got mail," His computer said as soon as he had logged on. He had indeed gotten 2 new messages.

To: fancey_footballer@hotmail.com

From: musical_basketballer@hotmail.com

Subject: mental pets

Message:

Ya know I should have killed you but I'm not going to, you just take care of my sis all right? Anywayz where r u going 2night? Just thought I'd ask ya… (Dunno why I don't just talk to you on de phone or come over, I just can't be bothered lol) What did ya mum say when she found out??? I could just picture it but I really wanna know… I was just wondering is Spike and Spiffy going mental? Sk8r sure is. He's been scratching @ the door all day and when eva some1 lets him out he doesn't even go out. Well Catchya laterz

Phil

To: fancey_footballer@hotmail.com

From: soccerstarz@hotmail.com

Subject: Birthdayz

Message:

I can't believe it!!!!!! Only four more days till de monster party of de year (well de first party of de year 2) Did Suzi seem worried 2 you??? I'm not entirely sure though. Danny sayz _Flamez _willing 2 play with her when she sings a couple of songs. Also Fifi's been acting NUTS!!!!!! I can't believe it.  Kimi seems 2 think she's on pet drugs or something (don't know about that girl sometimes) Well better go and let you get ready 4 ur date with _Lilly _(lookie our little Tommy is growing up) 

Chuckie

Tommy quickly wrote a reply.

To: musical_basketballer@hotmail.com

From: fancey_footballer@hotmail.com

Subject: Re: Mental Pets

Message:

U can't kill me den Lilly will be depressed and will never speak to you again. Oh yea about de pets there both going mental and u know how old Spike is. Spiffy's been running about in circles all-day and barking like mad. While Spikes been acting like when where babies.  Strange huh? I swear something's up with them all. Well gotta go get ready

Tommy

To: soccerstarz@hotmail.com

From: fancey_footballer@hotmail.com

Subject: Re: Birthdayz

Message:

Look Chuckster we know your birthday is in 4 days (you've been telling us this for de last month!) quit it already… lol anywayz yea de pets are going mental… so's sk8r, Phil and Lilly's pet lab. Well gotta go get ready

Tommy

Tommy got into the shower and then threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Nike tee shirt. He then chilled around till 7:00.

Meanwhile next-door a familiar augment was about to happen.

"Lilly, I have to get ready" Phil cried through the bathroom door.

"So do I Phil" Lilly shouted through the running water.

"Well tough, I bet I'm leaving before you" Phil called back.

"I bet your not Phillip" 

"I bet I am Lillian"

"Well at the count of three we'll tell each other when where leaving" Phil suggested moments later.

"Alright" Lilly agreed.

"One" Phil started off the counting.

"Two" Lilly joined in.

"Three…6:30/7:00 " They both said as one.

"Ha I'm before you" Phil cheered.

"Well tough I'm still in here."

"LILLIAN!!!!!!"

"PHILIP!!!!!!!"

Next-door Dil put his hands over his ears and went into his brother's room.

"Why does this always happen?" Dil complained.

"Why does what always happen?" Tommy replied reading a magazine, he had grown up with it after all.

"Why do they always have to be so loud?"

"Simple its Lilly and Phil. It wouldn't be the same with out it." 

"Very true… man I can't wait till you guys go off to college."

"Oh you'll miss it" Tommy informed him with a grin.

Finally Lilly came out of the bathroom. Phil looked at his watch.

"LILLY YOU'VE ONLY GIVEN ME 5 MINTUES!" Phil yelled. Lilly gave him a smug grin. 

"Well you better hurry then" Phil ran into the shower and then quickly got changed into the first clothes he could find. (A green Nike tee shirt with skater Jeans.) He then took a proper look at his sister and gasped. Lilly had her hair in French plate and was wearing a blue baby-tee with a purple heart in the middle and black pants with a purple shimmer to them.

"Don't you have to go and pick up Kimi?" Lilly asked realising what he was about to say. Phil looked at the time.

"Uh yeah I do…" Phil raced off.

Meanwhile Kimi was calmly flipping through the magazine, Chuckie had left moments earlier for his date with Samantha, which she was glad about. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Phil…" She said smiling at him.  
"You look…wow…" Kimi had on a pink baby-tee with the words 'Too Cool for you' on it written in purple. She also had streaked her hair (home done) with a pink dye, and had on tight blue jeans with a silver chain as a belt. The Jeans also hat a shimmer to them.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" Phil nodded. They both went walked to the movies. (It was still light out)

About five minutes before Seven Tommy headed next door and rang the door bell.

"Hey Lilly" Tommy said smiling.

"Hey Tommy, I'll just grab my bag and then we can go"

"Alright" Lilly raced upstairs and grabbed a pink handbag, while Tommy stood in the familiar hallway where he had been so many times.

"Lets go" Lilly said reappearing at the door.

"Lets…"

At the Movie theatre:

"I can't believe you guys are here…" Phil said as he came up to Tommy and Lilly.

"Are you going to ten things I hate about you?" Kimi asked Lilly, Lilly nodded.

"Why don't we-" Lilly started.

"Nah, we'll get our own seats" Phil replied.

"Alright" They all went in and brought there tickets.

"Hey Tommy I'm going to get some popcorn alright?" Lilly said halfway through the movie. 

"Yeah okay" Tommy nodded wondering what Patrick was up to. (Patrick from the movie k guys?)

"Do you want anything?"  Tommy shocks his head.

"My lord I can't believe how into the movie he is" Lilly muttered when she up to the counter.

"Who Tommy?" Lilly jumped but then she saw Kimi.

"Yeah he's like totally ingrossed with it." Kimi smiled.

"Yeah it's the same with Phil"

"What's the same with me?" Phil asked startling both girls.

"Phil I thought you where watching the movie." Kimi said.

"I was but then I was wondering what was taking you so long…" Phil explained.

"Ah… Okay…" Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!" someone shouted.

To Be Continued.


	8. Earthquake

Rugrats: Grow Up

Previously On Rugrats:

"Yeah it's the same with Phil"

'What's the same with me?"

"Phil! I thought you where watching the movie"

"I was but then I wondered what was taking you so long" Suddenly the ground began to shack.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Part 8 

Lilly ran back into the theatre.

"LILLY!" Phil yelled after her. 

"TOMMY'S IN THERE!" He started to follow her but Kimi held him back.

"Please, stay…"

"But she's my sister!"

"She'll be fine I promise…" He finally pulled Kimi under a doorway until the quake stopped.

"Sam, come on Sam. Where are you?" Chuckie yelled out from his position under the table. He felt like he was back being his three-year-old self, hiding from everything in sight. They had gone to a restaurant for dinner and Samantha had gone to the bathroom moments before the earthquake. Chuckie knew he couldn't go out yet. It wasn't safe. _But what about Sam? _Another part of him asked.

"Angelica if I ever wanted to hear you it would be now" Timmy yelled out. But there was no reply. There hadn't been for a while. Timmy was worried. Where was she? Was she all right?

"Tommy! Come on Tommy answer me!" Lilly yelled out. Suddenly almost as suddenly as the earthquake had hit it stopped. Lilly looked around the dim lightening. She couldn't make anything out.  Not even the people in the movie theatre, "Tommy come on, please answer!"

"Lilly" Tommy yelled out weakly.  He knew it would be no use. He couldn't even tell if he had yelled it out or it was just a part of his imagination. Thankfully the earthquake had stopped. He wondered if everyone else was okay. Phil, Dil, Kimi, Chuckie, Sam, Suzi, Angelica and Timmy. He knew Lilly was all right. But where the others? Where they safe? Suddenly Tommy noticed that Lilly's calls had stopped. He now wondered if she had gone back outside to where it was safe. He sure hoped that she had.

"LILLY!!!!!!!!!!" Phil ran up to her as she came back out and gave his sister a big hug. She looked into Phil's eyes.

"I can't find Tommy"

"He's still in there?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"Oh god" Kimi spoke for the first time since the quake. They turned to get their first glimpse of the movie theatre. Half of it was demolished the other half was barely standing.

"Sam wake up! Come on please!" Chuckie yelled finally spotting Samantha in the rubble, "Come on Please don't give up on us…" Chuckie tried to make some room for her by pulling off some of the rubble.

"Timmy" Angelica called out weakly.

"Oh god Angel!" Timmy cried running over to the rubble willing her to hold on. He started to move some of the rubble that had been covering her.

Dil couldn't help but feel that his brother and cousin where in trouble.  Fortunately the earthquake didn't harm any part of the house and it was still standing. Unfortunately for the Deville's house it didn't have the same fate. Dil needed to find his brother. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Tommy wondered why the theatre was getting darker. He then realised that it wasn't the theatre. It was himself. Slowly everything was going black…

To be continued….

**Authors Notes: **

There you guys go chapter 8 is up and running!


	9. First Date Angelica and Timmy's that is

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them

**Summery: **I'm back!

Part 9 

"Dil where are you going?" Didi Pickles asked her youngest son, stopping Dil in his tracks. 

"I have to see whether Tommy's alright," Dil said determinedly.

"You can't go out there, it's too dangerous" Didi said shaking her head.

"I have to Mum, he's my brother and **your** son." 

"But you're my son too" Didi pointed out.

"Mum I have to do this, as Tommy's always said 'I've gotta do what I've gotta do' and what I've gotta do is to save my big brother" Didi looked as though she was about to protest and Dil looked down trying to think of something else. When she didn't say anything for a moment Dil looked up and saw that Didi was nodding her head with tears in her eyes.

"Just bring him back safe and sound" Dil nodded. He was going to do just that.

"Chuckie" Samantha said wearily.

"Sam! I've been so worried" Chuckie said honestly.

"What else is new?" Samantha said with a small giggle she then winced.

"Don't worry Sam I'll get you out of here" Chuckie said determinedly 

"Lil you and Kimi try and find a working phone, I'll go in and try and find Tommy" Phil then decided. Lilly nodded while Kimi stood still.

"Come on Kimi" Lilly coached Kimi into moving. Kimi slowly followed Lilly while Phil ran into the building.

"Angel you'll be alright" Timmy told Angelica getting most of the rubble off her. 

"Timmy… I… love… you…." Angelica managed to get out.

"I love you too, just what ever you do _don't_ close your eyes" Timmy urged.

"Do you remember our first date?" Timmy nodded, glad that Angelica was still talking.

"What about when I first asked you out?"

"You asked me? I asked _you_" Angelica pointed out.

"Oh yeah… I was about to!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was"

"Sure, Sure"

"Now that's the Angelica I know and love," Timmy teased.

_It was Fifth Grade and Angelica Pickles was nervous. Why? Because she had been dared to asked Timothy McNutty on a **date** she had accepted the dare of course- Angelica C Pickles never turned anything challenging down, not with her cousins and there little friends, not with Suzi. No one. She was asking out her arch nemesis because of a dare. Suddenly she ran into him- literally. _

_"Hey Timmy,"_

_"Hey Angelica," Timmy responded with what seemed like ease at the time. Angelica took a deep breath._

_"Timmywouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?" Angelica asked._

_"Huh?" Timmy looked confused._

_"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" Angelica asked again._

_"Um… sure…" Angelica wanted to scream with joy, "Angelica?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Could you get off me?" Angelica reddened._

_"Su..re…"_

_"I'll get dad to pick you up at 4 on Saturday okay?" Timmy suggested.   
"Yeah that's fine, how about you give me your number and I'll ring you to sort it out?" Angelica said shyly. Timmy nodded._

_"Yeah that's cool" The then each went there sperate ways not knowing that it was going to start a lasting relationship._

"Tommy where are you?" Phil yelled out praying for a reply from his childhood friend.

"Come on Tomster who's going to cause trouble if you're not around?" Phil tried again. He needed his friend. He needed all of his friends. He couldn't imagine without being with them.

"TOMMY!!!!" Phil yelled again.

Dil finally got to the movie theatre and spotted Lilly and Kimi outside, but no sign of Phil or his brother. Why weren't they there?

"Dil!" Lilly yelled giving him a hug. Kimi just stayed almost motionless.

"Is Kimi alright?" Dil asked Lilly.

"I think she's just in shock." 

"Oh…" Suddenly Dil remembered why he was there, "Where's Tommy?"

"He's in…" Lilly couldn't finish her sentence but looked in the building.

"He can't be"

"He is" Kimi finally spoke. Dil ran into the building with out a second thought.

"TOMMY COME ON!" Dil could hear Phil calling his brothers name.

"Phil!" Dil yelled getting his attention, "any sign of him?" Phil shook his head and Dil started calling Tommy's name.

Tommy could hear Phil and his brother loud and clear. He just couldn't answer them. Tommy had been drifting in and out of consciousness since the earthquake had struck. He sighed as the world grew black once more.

To be continued__


	10. Help has arived

Rugrats: Grow Up

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. 

**Summery: **As Dil and the younger rugrats rush to rescue Tommy can Samantha and Angelica hold on for Timmy and Chuckie? I decided to do this chapter and all chapters from now on a little different. Oh and I decided to up the ages of the rugrats. (apart from Chuckie's) Dil's 14, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Tommy are all 15, Chuckie's 15 (turning 16) and Angelica, Suzie, Timmy and Samantha are all 17

Chapter 10

Chez Pirie Restaurant 

**129 Catering Rd**

**Boston**

"Sam what ever you do DON'T close your eyes" Chuckie begged.

"Tired" Samantha murmured.

"I know you're tired but can you stay awake for me?"

"Anyone here?" Someone called out.

"OVER HERE" Chuckie yelled in relief, "See Sam, everything's going to be A.O.K" Suddenly two E.M.T people came in.

"Who's the victim?"

"Samantha Shane" Suddenly one of the E.M.T's radios went off.

"Joe, after done with what ever job your doing can you head over to the movie theatre? We have a fifteen-year-old missing male in the theatre. Two females just rang it in hysterics." Chuckie's mind was overtime. He knew both Phil and Tommy where going to the movies tonight could it of been one of them?

Carter Movie Theatre 2345 Main Rd Boston 

"Thomas Pickles if you don't answer me this instant I'm telling Mum about what's under your bed" Dil warned, wanting desperately to hear Tommy's normal response of 'and if you dare do that I'll tell Mum what's in your closet.' 

"Dil I've found him…." Dil ran over to where Phil was standing.

"How are we going to get him outta here?" Dil asked. Tommy was half under a seat, which had a lot of rubble over it. He was also unconscious which Phil knew was defiantly not a good thing. 

"I don't know Dil, I don't know" 

Italia Spaghetta 

**678 Dore Rd**

**Boston**

"Angel do you remember our first proper kiss?" Timmy asked trying to think of ways to keep Angelica awake.

"Course I do"

It was 6 months to the day that they had there first date, the pure irony of things was the fact that it was at the very same restaurant that they where now at. Angelica had ordered her favourite meal of Fettuccine Carbonara and out of pure coincidence so had Timmy. 

_"Do you really like this place?" Timmy asked._

_"Definitely it's one of my favourite, my parent's took me here for my 14th birthday- well that WAS before I found out about my surprise birthday party. She took a bite out of the Fettuccine and managed to get a bit on her check._

_"You have a bit of fettuccine on your check" Timmy noticed out loud. Angelica hastily wiped the wrong check. _

_"Is it gone?" She asked praying that it had._

_"No, let me get it for you" Timmy reached over and picked it off. He found himself looking deep into Angelica's eyes; he slowly went in and pulled her into a kiss._

"I still can't believe you did that in a full restaurant"

"Neither can I Angel- wait a minute it was FULL?"

Boston Memorial Hospital 9 Memorial Avenue Boston 

A half an hour later Chuckie Finster was pacing at the hospital. Now that Samantha was out of the rubble and in the operating room Chuckie couldn't help but worry about his friends and family. Was Tommy okay? Kimi? Lilly, Phil, Susie, Timmy or Angelica? What about his parents? His house? He had a million questions to ask but no answers for any of them. That was about to change in about two minutes. Just as Chuckie was about to sit down for about the fiftieth time he stood straight up.

"Timmy?" Chuckie called. He had just seen his best friends cousins boyfriend run in with the E.M.T's and a person on an ambulance bed.

"Chuckie!" Timmy ran over. 

"What are you doing here?" They both asked then laughed nervously each wondering what news they would bring. Chuckie then decided to go first.

"Sam got hurt in the earthquake, we where at that French restaurant, Chez Pirie?" Timmy nodded as to show that he knew which one Chuckie was talking about, "Well she was in the bathroom when the earthquake struck and got hit by a pipe or something… I'm not entirely sure what" Timmy then told Chuckie what happened with Angelica. (Basically the same thing as what happened with Samantha) They then grew silent. Chuckie then voiced the thought on both boys mind.

"I hope everyone else is alright" Timmy could only nod in agreement.

****


	11. Rescue

Rugrats- Grow Up

Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Chapter Summery: Tommy's been found but is he going to be alright and what about Angelica and Samantha?

* * *

Carter Movie Theatre

2345 Main Road

Boston

Phil looked at the rubble Tommy was under and desperately wished he could find out how to get his friend out of it, with out hurting him anymore than he already was.

"Dil have you thought of anything?" Phil asked. Dil regretfully shook his head. He couldn't believe this was his normally active brother- now under a pile of rubble and unconscious.

"We need to get him out of here" Dil remarked.

"I know"

"So how do we?"

"I have no idea we need help…" Just then Tommy moaned and drifted into conscious once again.

"Tommy?" Phil and Dil both said as one, Tommy coughed a couple of times but couldn't reply.

"Phil, can you go outside and get Lilly and Kimi?" Dil asked, "Where going to need all the help we can get fast…" Phil nodded and made his way back outside the movie theatre Lilly and Kimi.

* * *

Boston Memorial Hospital

Memorial Road

Boston

Drew and Charlotte Pickles both ran into the hospital looking panicked.

"Where's my baby?" Charlotte demanded Timmy.

"She's in surgery at the moment but that's all I've heard" Timmy admitted to the worried mother. Chuckie stood up.

"Mr Pickles, um… have you heard from your brother?" Chuckie asked- all of this worrying was driving him crazy! Drew blinked but then understood the question.

"Stu rang me just after Timmy did, Dil was fine in the earthquake so was Didi but they haven't heard from Tommy as he was at the movies with Lil, Phil and Kimi. After no contact from them Dil went to the movie theatre to see what he could find out" Drew explained briefly. Chuckie nodded and then excused himself to ring his own parents to let them know he was fine and to see whether or not his friends had contacted them.

Chuckie dialed his fathers cell-phone number.

****

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Chuckie? Thank god your okay! You are okay right?"

"Yes Dad I'm fine… have you heard from Kimi yet?"

"No not yet, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, Sam was hurt in the earthquake but I'll repeat: I'm fine"

"Okay I better go in-case Kimi's trying to contact us" Chuckie nodded and then realised that his father couldn't see him.

"Okay," Then Chuckie added in something he hadn't told his father in a long time, "Love you"

"Love you too Chuckie bye" Chuckie stood still holding the phone to his ear well after his father had hung up. No one had heard from any of his friends or his sister, could that mean that something was terribly wrong? As he spotted Samantha's parent's run in he couldn't help but wonder if he should head towards the movie theatre himself or if he should stay with Sam?

To Be Continued…


	12. Chuckie's Decision

**Rugrats: All Grown Up**

**Chapter 12:** Chuckie's Decision

**Summery: **Chuckie makes a decision about rescuing his friends.

**Disclaimer: **Well as this is my 12th disclaimer do you really think anything's changed? Because I sure as hell doubt it.

**

* * *

**

**Boston****Memorial****Hospital**

**Memorial Road**

**Boston**

* * *

"You know staring at the phone isn't going to help much" Timmy said to Chuckie startling him.

"They haven't been found; Timmy" Chuckie said blankly, still staring at the phone in his hand.

"Who haven't?" Timmy asked confused and then clicked almost as he said the words.

"Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil." Chuckie replied not noticing that Timmy had already known.

"What about Suzi?" Timmy asked.

"I… don't know" At that response Timmy got more concerned. Nobody had heard from Angelica's cousin or her best friend. (Whether they admitted it or not Suzi and Angelica where best friends)

"I don't know whether to stay here and wait for Sam's parents or to go over to the movie theatre" Chuckie admitted.

"Why don't I wait for Sam's parents as I'm waiting to hear about Angel and you go over to the movie theatre?" Timmy suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Chuckie asked looking at Timmy hopefully.

"Defiantly and anyway Angelica would probably kill me if I didn't let you go and rescue her cousin" Timmy pointed out. Chuckie smiled the first smile he had managed since the quake.

"Alright I should see you soon do you know what Suzi was doing tonight?" Chuckie asked.

"I think she was staying at home, I seem to remember Angelica bragging about it to her" Timmy said grinning slightly.

"Okay her place is on the way to the movie theatre I might stop there first" Chuckie said leaving the hospital.

* * *

**Carmichael**** Residence **

**345 Major Road**

**Boston**

Fifteen minutes later Chuckie found himself standing outside his friend's house. Well what was left of his friend's house. He couldn't spot any sign of life anywhere.

"SUZI Ya in there?" Chuckie yelled again for what seemed like the one hundredth time but more realistically the second.

"Chuckie?" Chuckie turned as he heard a voice call his name.

"Eddy?" Sure enough it was Eddy Carmichael, Suzi's younger brother.

"Chuckie!" Eddy yelled this time, running over and giving him a hug.

"Eddy, not that I'm glad to see you or anything but have you seen Suzi?" Chuckie asked watching as some of Suzi's other brothers and sisters came slowly out.

**

* * *

**

**Carter Movie Theatre**

**2345 Main Road**

**Boston**

Dil paced around waiting for Phil, Lil and Kimi to come back. His brother was still conscious which was good but unfortunately he was still coughing. He soon heard Phil, Lil and Kimi coming back in with what he thought was someone else.

"Dil! We've got rescue workers as well" Lil cried happily.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Dil said, with a grin almost as big as his first birthday party.

To Be Continued…


	13. The Beginning of The End

**Rugrats:** All Grown Up

**Chapter 13:** The Beginning of the End

_**Summery: **We find out what happened to Suzi, the parent's thoughts on the whole thing and Tommy is on his way of being rescued!_

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Rugrats, Sorry mina-san_

**Carmichael**** Residence **

**345 Major Road**

**Boston**

"Well aren't one of you going to tell me where Suzi is?" Chuckie demanded looking at the younger Carmichael's who Suzi had been babysitting that evening. Three of the Four turned to look at the oldest one present.

"Oh so **now** you three turn to me" Jason Carmichael grumbled.

"Perhaps you better come see" Jason said softly and Chuckie got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he started to follow him.

**Carter Movie Theatre**

**2345 Main Road**

**Boston**

Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and the rescuers all started to work slowly around Tommy, who then coughed again.

"Tommy? Your going to be alright you hear me?" Lil asked nearly dropping the bit of rubble that she had been holding.

"Don't worry son, we'll get you out of here" One of the rescuers reassured him.

"One… Two… Three…. Lift" The chief rescuer chanted.

**Pickles Residence**

**48 Cheven Street**

**Boston**

"I hope there alright" Didi Pickles wringing her hands and picturing her boys hurt somewhere.

"Didi they'll be fine" Stu reassured his wife, by putting an arm around her.

"Yeah the tykes will be fine and dandy! Think of all the adventures they got into when they where kids" Betty Deville said cheerfully.

"Exactly, if they can survive a night in the woods when they where babies they can survive this earthquake." Stu said with the same cheerfulness that Betty had.

"What are you two going to do about your house?" Kira asked Betty wisely changing the subject.

"Rebuild of course" Betty said instantly not thinking of any other option.

"Where will you stay?" Didi asked

"Hmm good point, probably with my sister" Howard's face went from calm to horrified in almost two seconds.

"No, please not Carrie's" Howard pleaded with his wife.

"Oh Howard ya big baby, we've got no where else" Betty chided while Didi thought of a person who they could possibly ask.

**Carmichael**** Residence **

**345 Major Road**

**Boston**

The pit in Chuckie's stomach grew bigger as he glanced at the rubble that was the Carmichael's house.

"She's not… in there is she?" Chuckie asked still looking at the rubble. The four boys nodded, "Is… she… alive?" Chuckie asked not seeing how anyone could be alive in that rubble. Joey Carmichael- the second youngest boy there managed to shake his head before Eddy started to cry.

"She was about to turn on the T.V when the earthquake hit and we all went under the dining room table except for Suzi who went for the coffee table" Tony explained. Chuckie went to sit on the ground. He couldn't handle this. One of his childhood friends was **dead,** gone as in non existent anymore, and he still didn't know weather his best friend was alright, but he was in shock, he couldn't move. He couldn't believe it. She was gone.

**Front of ****Carter Movie Theatre**

**2345 Main Road**

**Boston**

"Alright who wants to go with Mr Pickles?" The chief rescuer asked. The Four looked at each other.

"You go Dil, you're his brother" Lil spoke while Kimi and Phil nodded.

"Are you three sure?" Dil asked

"Definitely, besides we need to get home" Phil pointed out.

"Thanks guys" Dil said giving them a hug. He started to get on the ambulance with Tommy but then stopped and turned around.

"Phil, Lil don't be too surprised when you see your house it's not as bad as it looks and your parents are fine"

"Thanks Dil" The twins coursed at the cryptic message and waved as the ambulance drove off too the hospital.

To Be Continued


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Rugrats: _Grown Up_**

**Chapter Fourteen: _Saying Goodbye_**

**Summery: **The gang says a tearful goodbye to a friend

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, so don't sue me, I also don't own the song at the end of the fic- If you want me to by Ginny Owens.

**Authors Note: **Well this is it. The end. After three years of writing it I'm saying goodbye to this fic. Most of you are probably going finally- those who are still reading it that is anyway on to the fic!

**Authors Note 2: **I decided to update this earlier so it can be an early Christmas Present for you all :-)

* * *

**Anglican Church**

**329 Macintosh Road**

**Boston**

The time had come to say goodbye to a friend. A friend who's life had been taken from her far to long. The church was silent apart from the occasional sob and the occasional burst of tears.

It was two days after the earthquake and now the friends since childhood where saying goodbye to Susan Carmichael as it was her funeral on that day. Everyone thankfully had been able to make it- some on strict orders to rest after the burial although. Tommy was in a wheelchair and had his right-arm in a cast. Angelica was also in a wheelchair but had her left leg in a cast, while Samantha was just in a wheelchair.

"Next Angelica Pickles would like to say a few words" The minister said. Suzi's mother had asked both Tommy and Angelica to say a few words for Suzi, everyone watched as Angelica rolled herself up to the stage. (1)

_"Hello, for those who don't know me my name is Angelica Pickles, for those who do you would also know that Suzi and I never appeared to get along very well."_

"Understatement" Phil muttered under his breath and then winced as Lil whacked him to be silent.

_"What you didn't probably realise was that it was in fact Suzi and my way of showing that we where friends." _

Angelica's voice quavered and she wiped her eye quickly.

_"I actually considered her my best friend really"_

Angelica paused for a moment and looked at each member of the group individually- who had there mouths open in shock.

_"When I woke up from my operation two days ago and found out about Suzi I cried for three straight hours- that's right I Angelica C Pickles cried non-stop for three hours. It was for my best friend, my cousin- who at that point was still unconscious and my other best friend who was stillbeing operated on."_

Angelica looked down at Samantha and Tommy and smiled at them both through watery eyes.

_"Suzi was and still is one of my role-models and I don't think she ever knew. I don't think she ever will." _

At that Angelica broke down completely and couldn't continue, Timmy got up from his seat and wheeled her off the stage.

"Now Thomas Pickles will alsosay a few words" The minister said again. Once again everyone watched as Chuckie helped wheel Tommy up to the stage (2) and then sat himself back down again.

_"Well, as you know I'm Tommy Pickles, I've known Suzi since I was a baby and she was three years old. She had moved into our neighbourhood and I must admit I was weary of her at first- all my friends where. You see at the time the only three year old we knew was Angelica and she was mean, bossy and well yeah, would you trust another three year old after her?" _

Angelica managed a small smile at Tommy and he did the exact same thing back.

_"Suzi however was the complete opposite of Angelica and became a fast friend. She helped us through as many scraps that Angelica or ourselves got us into and like Angelica I considered her a role-model and a close friend."_

Lil wiped away a tear and Phil gave her a quick hug. Kimi lent into Chuckie and the group soon heard sobs coming from her, Chuckie was also trying very hard himself not to cry.

_"When I found out about Suzi yesterday I went into a state of shock. I didn't speak for about 4 hours. I nearly said no to giving this speech as I didn't think anything I said would be able to describe Suzi in a fitting manner, but my Mother managed to convince me that I didn't have to describe Suzi, I could say how much she meant to each one of us as a close friend." _

Tommy paused as he wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.

_"Suzi will always be my friend and I hope she's looking down on us and watching- and will also continue to guide us through out the years."_

Tommy finished his speech just in time as he nearly started to cry himself. Chuckie helped him back down again.

"Good speech my friend" Chuckie admitted wiping away a couple of tears as Tommy did the same.

"Thanks"

_The pathway is broken  
And the signs are unclear  
And I don't know the reason why you brought me here  
But just because you love me the way that you do  
I'm gonna walk through the valley  
If you want me to_

_  
Cause I'm not who I was  
When I took my first step  
And I'm clinging to the promise you're not through with me yet  
so if all of these trials bring me closer to you  
Then I will go through the fire  
If you want me to_

It may not be the way I would have chosen  
When you lead me through a world that's not my home  
But you never said it would be easy  
You only said I'd never go alone

So when the whole world turns against me  
And I'm all by myself  
And I can't hear you answer my cries for help  
I'll remember the suffering your love put you through  
And I will go through the valley  
If you want me to

**_The End_**

* * *

Wow the end of Rugrats: Grow Up. I don't believe it. After 3 years of writing this fic its come to a close. A sad ending I must admit as in the start I honestly didn't believe I would kill off a character I had no intention of doing so, but I did.

1) Angelica wheeled herself up the stage as she only had a broken leg not any broken arms and lets just say a ramp had been in place for the two okay?

2) Tommy however had a broken arm so he couldn't very well wheel himself up to the stage could he?

I would just like to say thank-you everyone for putting up with me for the last three years and any readers who are in fact still reading this fanfic thank you for staying the whole way through, and a sequel is being planned. I have in fact already written three chapters for this fanfic and should start on the 10th of January if everything goes according to plan. I'm sorry for killing off Suzi though I just thought it would be a fitting end…


End file.
